


Accident

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: One day our prudish Librarian wanders into the forest. In there she meets and befriends an unlikely person.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**Disclaimer: I don’t even own the idea for the random pairing. Gods this sucks.  
** ****

 

******I am dedicating this chapter to _weirdnotboring_ because without her this story would not have come to be.  
** ****

 

 

I found him on accident. I swear. It all happened one day when I was walking through the forest. I was only in the forest because a student had said that he had witnessed someone throwing a book into the forest. A student had said that he had seen someone throw a book into it.

 

I swiftly swept through the pitch-dark forest leaves and twigs crunching under my boots. I soon came to clearing in the forest (but not before, I got lost a million times first). I was just about to walk into the clearing when I tripped over a, well I don’t know what _it_ was. But, fortunately, before I hit the ground a very large something picked me up.

 

Turned out that large thing was a hand. A hand that happened to belong to a giant. At first my reaction was to escape, I tried biting (which did not taste very good mind you), kicking, pinching, and everything else I could think of. But I don’t think the giant even felt it. **  
** ****

 

“Whot you doin’ ‘n my homes?” It asked gruffly.

 

I do not know what compelled me to answer but I found myself pouring out my heart. “I’m lost. I was looking for a book that is supposed to be in here. But instead I find myself sitting in your hand.”

 

With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny book that was soaked from Merlin knows what and that had leaves sticking haphazardly from the binding. 

 

“Oh my book.” I gushed happily.

 

“Grawp ish happy you happy.” 

 

“Who’s this Grawp you speak of?” 

 

His eyes got all cross-eyed “Huh.” 

 

Oops, I forgot how stupid giants are “Who is Grawp?” 

 

He pointed to his head. “I is Grawp.”

 

Being the well-mannered person I was I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

 

“Whot do I’s do?”

 

“You shake it.” I explained calmly “Shaking someone’s hand is a form of hello in my world.”

 

Since his hand was too large to shake my little hand, he stuck out his middle finger, which I promptly grabbed and shook.

 

“Sof’ hands.” Grawp said to me. His comment made me uncharacteristically giggle and blush.

 

“Err thanks Poppy suggested I use this lotion that makes my hands soft.”  

 

“Who Poppy?” He asked genuinely curious.

 

“She’s the medi-witch at the infirmary back at the school.”

 

“You work at tat school?”

 

“Yes, I am the librarian,” Seeing his confused look I explained what a librarian is. “I take care of all the books.”

 

It was over two hours later when I finally made my way to the castle. The sun had set and everything was quiet. I loved the quiet it gave me time to think which I was going to be doing a lot of after tonight. 

 

 

**The next chapter will be out whenever I get it written. Check my live journal for updates.**   


 


End file.
